


Sweet and Simple

by TheKingofMyths



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, iw never happened or it's after iw and everyone lived, takes place somewhere after ragnarok and they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofMyths/pseuds/TheKingofMyths
Summary: It's their first Valentine's together on Earth and Thor wants to do something special, but simple for Loki.





	Sweet and Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on twitter, but decided to edit it and post it here too. It's pretty short, but it's a big accomplishment for me because I've literally never planned to write something for a certain event and then posted it ON time for that event, until now.  
> Anyway, here, enjoy the fluff!

When Thor had first learned about Valentine's Day from his human friends, his thoughts had turned to Loki and how he knew his brother would've enjoyed the holiday, especially with all the chocolate being given and passed around. It had saddened him that he’d never get to enjoy it with Loki.

That had been a few years ago. 

Now, with the day quickly approaching, Thor realized he could celebrate it with Loki if he wanted to.

At the beginning of February, he’d mentioned it to his brother and asked if he wanted to do anything for the holiday. Loki had merely scoffed, saying he didn't feel the need to follow a silly human tradition that seemed to have capitalized the concept of love to sell things.

Thor didn't argue, but that didn't stop him from making his own plans. He knew that Loki actually wouldn't mind if Thor did something for him. Afterall, Loki always loved receiving affection and gifts from Thor.

It was early in the morning on Valentine's Day, when Thor got out of bed, being very careful not to wake Loki up. He pressed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead before heading into the kitchen.

Soon enough Thor had a plate full of some of Loki's favorite fruits, pastries and various chocolates (there was a lot of chocolate. His brother's sweet tooth was always something that amused him).

Thor walked back into the bedroom with the plate, where Loki was sitting up in bed, awake. Like Thor thought he'd be, since iit never took long for Loki to wake up once Thor had left the bed.

"Thor...what do you have there?" Loki asked, looking over at the plate Thor was holding.

Thor laid back down next to Loki on the bed and presented the plate to him, "I have some of your favorite foods. Even if you don't care about Valentine's Day, I still wanted to do something for you. I hope that's alright."

Loki looked at the plate and then at Thor.

He smiled, "You know I'd never say no to breakfast in bed. So, I suppose this is alright."

He grabbed the plate from Thor and picked up one of the pastries, biting into it. Thor watched in content as Loki moaned in delight and quickly finished off the pastry.

Glad that Loki had enjoyed it, Thor leaned over and kissed Loki on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Loki."

Loki turned his head to face Thor and placed a small kiss on Thor's lips, "And to you too, Thor. Although I feel a bit bad that that I didn't prepare anything for you."

Thor chuckled and placed a hand on Loki's upper thigh, "Oh, I have an idea on what you can give me in return."

Loki rolled his eyes and softly shoved Thor away, "At least let me finish eating first. Then you can do whatever you want with me however much you please."

"Oh, I'm going to hold you to that," Thor said, wrapping his arms around Loki and placing a kiss on his neck. "And Loki...I love you."

"I love you, too, Thor. Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Can confirm that Thor ended up eating Loki out as soon as Loki finished his own breakfast.


End file.
